


The unloved cowboy

by Carysisanerd2003



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Disorder, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Father-Son Relationship, Gay, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Teen Angst, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carysisanerd2003/pseuds/Carysisanerd2003
Summary: Jesse mcree is a fourteen year old boy who's in desperate need for money, his mum lies ill in bed and in desperate need of medical help his father is an abusive drunk taking their cash for more alcohol. Until one day Jesse decides to fight back but unlucky for him things don't go so well.
Relationships: Jesse McCree & Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	1. The runaway

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this is my first time creating anything on here its also my first time writing fanfiction so any advice and feedback is welcome and appreciated.

Jesse sat down in broken apartment, he watched nervously as clock slowly ticked, every time the handle moved he knew it was becoming closer to his fathers arrival, he took a big gulp as he adjusted his cowboy hat on his head "maybe if I have the apartment clean he won't be to bad." He mumbled with doubt in his voice, he stood up and sighed heavily as he took one look around the small apartment, their was broken glass cracks in the wall moldy food stuck to the carpet, takeaway boxes spreader over the floor along with empty cans of beer hell their was even blood stains on the floor from nights his dad had beaten him, Jesse knew this was going to take a while but atleast it was a distraction for whats to come when his father did finally return. 

After a couple of hours had gone by Jesse was finally finished cleaning he gave himself a satisfied smiled and a pat on the back "good job me" he chuckled to himself. He decided to go check on his mother who was laying in her bed, "hey mama" he said while holding her hand, her hand was thin and fragile just like her it pained jesse to see his mother like this. His mother had been diagnosed with breast cancer a while back but since they didn't have enough money to pay for treatment the cancer only became worst and ended up spreading.

"Jesse" she said in a faint and fragile voice 

"Don't worry mama I'm right here." He smiled sympathetically at her before helping her sit up 

"My beautiful boy" she smiled at jessie placing her thin hand on his face and began to caress his face, soon this bliss and calming moment all came to end when their was a loud slam at the door. 

"boy get your ass in here now!" His dad screamed top of his lungs 

Jessie took a deep breath before gulping he closed door behind him not wanting his mum to hear or see what was about to happen "what's wrong father" he mumbles timidly looking to the ground he couldn't move or run or say anything else, he was paralysed from fear. 

His father toward over Jesse "wheres my cigarettes?" He placed firm grip on Jesses boney shoulder he was practically crushing it from his tough grip. 

"Im sorry father I had a few of your ciggarets." His voice was shaking as he looked to ground before nervously grabbing a pack of ciggartes in back of his pocket and handing them back to his father. 

"Oh you will be sorry!" His father brought out his fists before viantly grabbing the cigarettes from Jessie's hands before picking Jessie up and chucking him onto sofa where he pinned him down where he began to Repeatedly beat jessie. 

"Stop!" His mother voice faintly called to her husband she sobbed "please stop hurting my beautiful boy." She said while crawling her brittle body against the floor before reaching her husband tugging at his jeans.

"You stupid woman." He turned to face Jessies mother agitated he kicked her into fridge 

Their was a quiet but yet clrear crack sound that echoed through Jessie's ears it also had his father distracted while his father was distracted he looked to see his mother laying dead on the ground with a broken neck. "No no no!" Jessie cried out holding his mother in his arms and hugging her tightly "mama please open your eyes." He pleaded desperately shaking the body but nothing their was no soul left in the body.

"You see what you made me do? You dumb fucking kid!" His father spat at Jessie going he stomped sinsterly towards Jessie 

Jessie only saw red he decided enough was enough, he noticed a piece of glass on the floor he reached for it and picked it up shoving the glass in his fathers eye. He stood there as his father let out a blood curdling scream alerting a few neighbours. 

"Your dead!" He removed glass from his eye and dashed towards Jessie with the glass in his hand 

Jessie noticed his dads revolver on side, he had remberd the old cowboy movies he loves to watch and how they used their guns without hesitation he removed the saftey and shot his father in the head, he had no clue what was louder the gun or the thud his father made as he hit the ground. 

Before he knew it their were sirens beaming in the distance, Jessie said one final goodbye to his mother before making a dash for it he had no clue were to go he had no friends or family his mother was his only family and his only friend, as much as he wanted to sit down thinking about his mother he didn't have time he needed to keep running so the coppers didn't catch up with him. When all hope was lost a girl approached him she wa around the same age as Jessie. "Who are you?" He said with suspicion his gun pointed to the girl 

The girl smiled "easy their cowboy the names Ashe and I'm here to help"

Jessie recognised her "your apart of deadlock"

Ashe smiled "sure am and we can use someone of your skill so what do you say are you in?" 

Jessie smiled "The names Jessie Mcree and I'm in"


	2. Damaged goods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessie has now been with deadlock for nearly a year after what happend physicaly he has become stronger but mentally he was just damaged goods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be trying to uploaded evrey day

Jesse eyes burst open he was panting heavily as he looked around his room, it had been nearly a year since the incident had happend but his nightmares only became worst they started of harmless with him as a younger boy playing with his mother in the park; to his mother laying dead on ground screaming at Jesse telling him it was all his fault for her death.

Their was a light knock at the door "you in thier cowboy" Ashe chuckled before entering

Jesse looked to ashe "whats the point of knocking but then entering anyway?" he chuckled looking over to Ashe before lighting himself a cigarette.

Ashe smiled "scared that I was going to find you lying in here with some random guy." she winked at Jesse

Jesse shook his head "so I'm not guessing you here for chit chat?"

Ashe nodded "you caught me red handed there but we have a new task were robbing a train full of rich assholes."

Jesse smiled "alright I'll be out in a sec" he waved Ashe of as he began to get ready for the day he put on his usual jeans shirt and jumper with his cowboy hat. 

Ashe smiled "took your time cowboy" she said while approaching Jessie handing him his revolvers, "please don't forget them next time."

Jesse nodded "I'll try not to" he smiled a littile it was hard for Jesse to keep up this whole happy and energetic act when all he wanted to do was curl up and die.

Both Ashe and Jesse had arrived on train with a few other deadlock members all of them had their guns out and pointed at the civilians. "hand over your cash and valubles now!" one of the older deadlock members shouted at the civilians.

The civilians screamed and panicked where they began to pray while handing over the valubles they owned. Jesee couldnt help but feel guilt what would his mother think of him now? He was sudden snapped into reality when shots had been fired "what is overwatch doing here?" Jessie said with an annoyed tone.

Jessie and Ashe jumped behind cover "these guys are good" Ashe said with a concernd voice.

"it'll be alright Ashe no need to worry." Jesee looked to Ashe giving her a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sorry Jesse for doing this" ashe shot Jesse in leg and began to run with the rest of the gang where they escaped.

Jessie lyed their in pain as he watched Ashe and what he thought where his so called friends leave him. "come back" he was just able to mumble before passing out. 

Everything was black Jessie walked in pure darkness, he had no clue on where he was until he saw a woman lying on the ground it was his mother he picked her uo and hugged her tightly in his hands, he watched as she dissappeard in his hands "no no no please come back" he layed their scared isolated and alone he was abandoned by his so called friends he had no one to pull him out of cell he was stuck in his own head.

When Jesse awoke he was handcuffed to a bed with a bandage strapped to his right shoulder from where ashe had shot him, he panicked trying to sit up but was hit with a shit tone of pain. "where am I?" he mumbled to himself 

"please try and remain still" a beautiful woman walked towards jessie "you don't want to brake the stitches."

"who are you?" Jessie looked to the woman he said while struggling with the handcuff

"I am Angela the one who helped you." her voice was soft and sweet like an angel

Jessie could tell their was no point of escaping he knew exactly where he was overwatchs base "let me guess you want me to rat my mates out to you."

Angela shook her head "they hurt you and your still defending them kid."

Jessie sighed and shrugged "their the only friends I had and I don't rat friends out." he looked awsy even though they betrayed him but they did help him they helped him get stronger taught him how to fight and fed him so he still owed them.

Angela sighed as she walked out "the kid seems set on not speaking."

Two men stepped out of the shadow holding each others hands "that punk will speak" one of the guys voice was deeo and strong it was a voice to intimadate.

The other guy sighed "please Reyes he can't be any older then fourteen for poor thing probaly had a rough time and was dragged into this" the other guy had a sweeter and kinder voice his voice was made to inspier more then intimadate.

"your right Jack but we can't ignore the facy hes apart of one of the most dangerous gangs deadlock" Reyes sighed before kissing jacks lips

"I know your right Reyes maybe we should do good cop bad cop routine."

Reyes nodded and smiled "sounds fair to me I'm guessing I'm bad cop and your good cop."

Jack nodded "yer I love when your bad cop theirs something so sexy about it"

Reyes picked Jack up and turned him around before kissing him "yoi ready?"

"yes I am" jack smiled at Reyes before entering inside walking to Jessie.

"Jessie mcree" Reyes said making sure to deepen his voice

Jessie looked to Reyes nervously before putting on his tough guy act "I ain't telling you shit"


	3. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse is not having a good time and it only gets worst when Reyes and Jack do a good old bad cop good cop routine on him.

Jesse looked at them he had a cocky smirk on him, both Reyes and Jack could already tell they weren't going to get alot of information from this kid. "So wich price is good cop and wich one is bad cop." He snarled at them 

"Shut it kid!" Reyes wasnt about to take bullshit from anyone including some dumb punk kid with no respect for anyone.

"Please Jesse just tell us everything you know and we can help you out." Jack hated this his heart felt for Jesse he was just a teen and had a whole rap sheet of crimes he's committed. 

"I ain't telling you pricks anything and you lot help me don't make me laugh, the last people who said they were my friends and were going to help me betray me." Jesse laughed even though he knew it would be easier to tell them everything he wanted to keep his pride, and not end up being a snitch after all that's all what he had left was pride. 

Reyes was agrivated not only was kid not cooperating he was also being disrespectful to Jack, "enough Bullshit you either tell us or we keep you in a cell until you do!" He slammed his fists next to Jessies bed

Jessie flinched as tears poored down his eyes, as flashbacks ran into his mind from his father beating him. "Dad please I'm sorry I didn't mean to mess up." His words where shakey as he struggled to breath. 

Jack and Reyes looked to eachother it didn't take a genius to realise what was going on, their instincts was to cuddle this broken kid and tell him that everything was ok and whisper sweet nothings into his ears; but this kid had been responsible for deaths injurys causing riots disturbing civilians and worst of all was also held responsible for killing his own parents. 

Jack looked over to Reyes "we have to calm him down or do something this kid is hurting." He held Reyes hand feeling guilty 

Reyes sighed as he kissed Jacks head and leading him out not wanting Jack to see this "he will be ok." His voice was sympathetic but even he felt guilty for this poor kid. 

Ange had luckily walked in at the right moment she went over to Jessie, "I need you to just breath Jessie"

Jessie struggled to breath he looked over to Ange trying to copy her breathing movements but struggled. "I cant" he mumbles under his timid voice 

Ange smiled sympathetically at Jessie "you can" she reached for Jessies hand 

Jessie immediately removed his hand, "no" and before he knew it everything had gone black he was met with silence. After a while of pure darkness and silence he was met with light again and when he looked over he noticed an older woman holding her child, he felt jealous at this sight all he wanted was his mother to walk in and comfort him. 

"Im happy to see you awake." The woman smiled at Jessie before standing up and placing her child onto the chair. 

Jessie looked to her "who are you?" He looked at her before looking to ground their was something about this woman she seemed kind and compassionate but at the same time strict and tough. 

The woman smiled "my name is Ana and this beautiful littile girl here is Fareeha." 

Jessie watched Fareeha she seems like a sweet littile girl but at the same time shy kinda like how he was at her age, "Im Jesse mcree"

Ana smiled and nodded "I know that, I'm sorry about earlier on" 

Jessie shrugged his shoulders "I'm still not telling anyone anything." 

Ana smiled a littile "I wasn't expecting you to but I'm here to make sure your OK."

Jessie looked away "I'm fine." He was lying but he wasn't going to tell a complete stranger his whole life storys although he did prefer speaking with Ana as she seemed to be the only genuine person around here. "Do you know whats going to happen to me?"

Ana looked to ground "I honsestly have no idea kid but I'm sorry to say it won't be anything good due to what you have been charged of plus refusing to cooperate isnt going to help you."

Jessie nodded just as he expected his best guess is life sentence plus community service, but its not as if he had anyone who was going to miss him if he went into prison. Because who would care for some random broken kid whos messed up one to many times? His thoughts were soon interrupted by a knock on door.


	4. The offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyes has an offer one that Jessie mcree is happy to accept

Jessie looked over "oh and what's that?" He put on his usual tough guy act hiding fact that he was scared 

Reyes sighed taking a deep breath "your a good shot kid but you still have much to learn so let's make a deal you work for me I'll teach you and have you use your talent for good."

Jessie laughed "or I'm guessing my second option is to be chucked away somewhere I cann never see daylight again" he smirked 

Reyes shook his head "kid think carefull-" he was cut of

Jessie smiled "I ain't working for overwatch I rather die then be one of you good for nothing no goodbye spat

Reyes laughed "kid im not saying join overwatch I'm saying join Blackwatch we do shit differently were ones who actually get shit done you see overwatch and Jack ain't nothing but a pretty face were the ones who do the deeds they don't have balls for."

Jessie smiled "so your the clean up crew now that sounds more up my alley I ain't no picture boy and blue ain't exactly my color."

Reyes smriked "nor mine kid so do we have ourselfs a deal" he placed his hand out

Jessie nodded "yes we do" he shooked reyes hand 

"Welcome to clean up crew kid" reyes joked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry haven't uploaded in a while I'll try to upload more and I also apologise for short chapter


	5. Second chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse mcree is still upset but he now has a second chance question is will he use it wisely

Jessie was not easy to work with, he didn't follow rules he didn't dress properly he didn't wash and hell he couldn't even read, write or talk properly. But Reyes wasnt expecting a better outcome for a kid like him and background he had. Hell he would hate to think of any poor person having this life but whats worst was he was just a child. But it didn't mean he was going ti be mister nice guy Jessie needed to know that he wasn't a push over. "Your late kid" he had shouted at Jessie 

Jessie had been at overwatch base for a week he still hadn't become close to anyone but he wasn't expecting to he was here to get out of jail not make friendship bracelets and sing campfire songs with his new 'family'. "So what its a big fucking place you expect me to know where the shit is." He rolled his eyes annoyed 

Reyes shock his head in annoyance, "first of all kid try to speak properly and second of all treat me with some damn respect if it wasnt for me or Jack you'd be rotten away in some prison." He shouted with frustration 

Jessie rolled his eyes "well I can't help if you and mister goody two shoes gave me pity I didn't ask for that." Jessie was still scared when reyes shouted it had reminded him of his father when any male shouted towards him, but he also learnt to hide his pain he had been doing it for a while. "And anyway I don't need training I know everything I need to know."

Reyes shook his head again "clearly you don't otherwise you wouldn't be here you would still be with your littile crew." He suddenly had punched Jessie 

Jessie fell to ground and looked up to see his father he had hugged his knees tightly getting ready for a beating when he then realised the man was not his father and was reyes, he had killed his father of course but that didn't stop him from seeing the man everywhere he had looked. 

Reyes had realised what was going on he felt bad for punching the kid, he had just now realised the situation Jessie had been living in, he was living in an abusive life he had felt guilty for punching jessy he should have warned him that training began as soon as he enterd those doors. "Kid I'm so sorry" he said in a sympathetic Manor as he had gently places his hand on Jessies shoulder, he wasn't any good in this kind of situation it was normally Jack he relied on to comfort somone. 

Jessie looked up to Reyes confused by his gesture he hated looking weak and he hated this affection although a small part of him felt happy about Reyes gesture. "Why the fuck did you punch me?" He beamed at Reyes 

Reyes sighed "because kid the enemy doesn't wait for you to be ready." He placed his hand out to Jesse " how about we leave training for today and I give you a proper tour around overwatch"

Jesse reluctantly took Reyes hand and nodded "oh and by the way I was betrayed by my old crew rember." That was the main reason he was caught because fucking ashe just had to shoot him and chuck him to these shit heads.

Reyes nodded "I know kid I was just using it as an example" he had exited the training room although Jesse had only been with them for a week he started to see Mcree as a son he never had and he sure as hell knew that Jack felt same way when he kept begging for Reyes to allow Jesse to work with him instead. 

Jesse may have been here for a week but he hadn't really been giving a proper tour yet since most of his time were him in medbay being checked to make sure he was fit and healthy or having the goodey two shoes Jack teaching him how to read and write, this would be his first time seeing all of overwatch base for himself and he had to admit it was a very impressive place. 

Reyes arrived at the canteen to see Jack and Anna sitting at one table with a few familiar faces he began to walk towards them gesturing for Jesse to follow. 

Jessie hesitated at first before following behind he had only known Jack and Anna but not the other two, but they seemed friendly enough one of the faces was an ape or was he a monkey he could never tell the difference, while another was a energetic British female.


	6. People can be good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jesse starts to realise not everyone is a gigantic asshole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in while I was debating if I was even going to continue this story due to lack of inspiration im back now and I'm hoping you lot have stayed safe over past year heres to 2021 being a better year 💜💜💜

Jack had noticed reyes he smiled signalling for reyes and jessy to come and sit with them and without hesitation reyes walked on over like a puppy on a leash obeying his master what had made Jessie laugh the idea of reyes acting like a love struck teenage girl. 

Jesse was snapped back into reality after realising there were people sitting at table he didn't know and he weren't exactly to keen on meeting new people but he had to do something he couldn't just stand there acting like some sad lost puppy.

Before he knew it his legs began to walk on over like they had a mind of there own and once again before he even realised it he was sitting at table next to Jack and reyes opposite Anna the British lady and some sort of ape/monkey man. 

The brit was first to introduce herself "hiya love the names tracer and you must be jesse?" She put her hand out for a handshake 

Jesse looked to her and rolled his eyes "I don't do ya handshakes we ain't pals" he didn't want to come out as a complete asshole but it was kind of like a damn defence mechanism or some shit for him 

If looks could kill reyes would have killed Jesse by now with his burning eyes on Jesse "apologise now Jesse mcree" he had said his full name like a parent would do when there kid had misbehaved 

Jesse shook his head "piss of I ain't required to talk nice" he then looked to ape or monkey or maybe gorilla "what the shit is a zoo animal doing here" 

Tracer ended up bursting out with laughter "feisty one aren't you love?" 

Reyes rolled his eyes he was annoyed but he was also trying to hold back laughter "first of all kid speak with respect to your higher ups second of all his name is Winston and he is a scientist and I recommend you show respect since were only family you have now" 

Jack had nodded in agreement with reyes but of course no good goody two shoes Jack Morrisons mister suck up in more ways then one was going to agree with his husband. But Jesse took a deep breath before looking to ground "sorry"

Jack looked over "Jesse please reapet that again but say it to there faces" he gently placed his hand on Jesse's shoulder 

Jesse looked to them "sorry" he looked to Jack who was smiling with approval before looking over to reyes who had stopped with the death stare but kept same neutral expression on his face 

Winston nodded "its fine Jesse" he smiled at Jesse before taking a giant bite out of banana he was eating 

Tracer nodded "all good love now let's say we rewind and star this introduction again" 

Jesse nodded although he hated meeting new people and didn't trust nothing he liked these people "I'm Jesse mcree" he tipped his cowboy hat at them 

Tracer put her hand out "nice to meet you love im tracer" 

Winston nodded "nice to meet you kid im Winston" 

The six of them chatted for while and for first time in a while Jesse was actually happy he didn't have to keep checking behind him to see if anyone was trying to mug him or stab him or shoot him and it felt good although the real question was did he deserve this?


	7. Is this what it feels like to be loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is Jessie's birthday and both Jack and reyes have a surprise for him

Jessie had now been with overwatch for a couple of months he had met everyone he needed to meet and officaly knew his way through overwatch and probably navigate the whole place with his eyes closed; although he could still be a pain in the ass and damn well made sure to give these goody two shoes a run for there money with pranks he had pulled the only person he didn't dare prank was anna that woman was scary when angry.  
He shiverd thinking of time he pulled a simple prank on Anna with switching sugar with salt and she went mental she made him sit on a chair like some sort of naughty toddler but he found annoying Jack was funniest since he had biggest ego. 

Jesse was soon knocked out of his faults when he felt a tiny tug on his untucked messy shirt "huh?" He mutters with surprise before turning around and noticing pharah Anna's little girl he chuckles and smiled he had become quite close with her and even considered her as a little sister "can I help ya missy?" 

Pharah nodded and smiled "yer mummy said it was your birthday so I made ya this" she chuckles proudly handing him a birthday card she had made him it had what he assumed drawing of him and her playing pranks on Jack and reyes. 

He felt a tear roll down his face no one had ever done this for him before and he never thought he would receive anything like this "whats wrong don't you like it?" Pharah asked worried 

Jessie wiped tear away from his face and gave pharah a big toothy smile "I don't like it I love it" he picked her up and hugged her tightly "thanks you" 

Pharah chuckled hugging Jessie back "I'm glad you like it but your squishing me" 

Jessie chuckles placing pharah down "sorry" 

There would be multiple chuckles heard behind them as anna and Jack walked towards them "happy birthday Jessie" they both had said at same time 

Jessie got embarrassed by all this attention he would have often spent his birthday in his mums room taking care of her and her gifting him a cowboy comic she had just about saved up for while watching some old cowboy movie one of his best birthday he spent with his mum was just before she got ill and she would have made him a delicious cake and gifted him his cowboy hat that had also been his last birthday before his dad turned into a drunk. 

He was once again snapped into reality when anna pulled him into a hug "happy birthday" she reapeted "I got you a little something its not much but I thought you would like it" she handed him a wrapped up present 

Jessie took it and nodded "thanks you" he gently took the present and began to open it another toothy smile came to his face when he looked to present it was a cowboy belt buckle with word bamf on it "I love it thanks you" he hugged anna before eagerly trying it on.

Anna smiled "you look great"

Jessie nodded he was about to say something before Jack butted in "Jessie if you'd like to follow me as me and reyes have got you something in our room" 

Jesse nodded as he waved goodbye to anna and pharah before following Jack to his room he wondered what present could be? He was about to find out as they enterd the room where reyes was sitting down 

"Hello babe" Jack ran over to reyes like a little puppy running to his master he began to kiss reyes making Jessie stick his tounge out making a vomiting sound "ew get a room you two"

Reyes shook his head before laughing "one day Jessie you'll find the one who makes you feel like this" 

Jesse shook his head "not in a million years"

Reyes smirked "we'll see kid now come open your present" 

Jessie nodded as hd noticed a gift on table addressed to him in no time he opened the present and was shocked to see what he had been gifted it was adoption papers they had adopted him he began to cry looking to them. This was it he had finally found his family he looked to pair and rushed to them hugging both tightly 

Both Jack and reyes hugged Jessie back of course Jack being the big softy he was also joined in with crying while reyes had his hands rapped around two with a gigantic smile on his face. 

"I love you dads" Jessie finally broke silence 

"We love you two son" both Jack and reyes said 

Although Jack and reyes only knew Jessie for a couple of months they grew fondly of the boy and came to think of him as there pup there son and after many discussions this is what they decided on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So with all the hell in world I wanted to write a wholesome chapter i hope you enjoyed it nope this is not the end and there are still many more chapters to come but I'd appreciate feedback on what you think about story so far thank you for reading and leaving kudos 😁😁😁


	8. Whos the new guy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessie was finally happy he had a loving family something he never thought he would have or deserve he knew everyone and everyone cared for him in there own way but he had never seen this boy before...

Jessie enterd the training room after a long lecture with his father on why he should quit smoking like jeez it was only one cig its not like he had whole packet in under second; but it was nice to have someone care for him like that he hadn't had someone worry about him. 

Jessie had been stuck in his own thoughts that he didn't realise there was another person standing right in front of him, he had to be around Jessies age maybe a little older he had a dragon tattoo on him he could tell he wasnt from around here "howdy" Jessie spoke to him

The boy looked to Jessie "hello" the boy replied quietly he had a heavy accent to him what was like music to his ears 

"Haven't seen you around here before are ya new?" Jessie looked to the boy intrigued to see someone who was around his age 

The boy looked to him and simply nodded before going back to his thoughts 

Jessie smiled "the names Jessie you are" he put his hand out for a handshake 

The boy looked to him before shaking Jessie hand "hanzo" 

As soon as hanzo shook Jessie hand he instantly felt butterflies enter his stomach his face became bright red what where these feelings he wasn't ill was he? Jessie must have blacked out thinking before he realised it he could hear hanzo voice 

"Can I have my hand back?" He asked quietly 

Before Jessie realised he was still holding hanzo hand "uh sorry about that" Jessie looked away embarrassed before running out he didn't understand these feelings could he be allergic to hanzo but was that even possible to be allergic to someone? Before he knew it he ran into Jack causing him to fall onto floor "owch my ass"

Jack looked to Jessie with worry "kid are you OK?" He helped Jessie up 

Jessie looked to Jack "uh yer sorry dad I mean Jack I mean I don't know" he looked to the ground not sure what to call the two after all they may have adopted him but they never discussed on what to address each other buy. 

Jack smiled happily at Jessie "father is fine so you mind telling me what the problem is?" 

Jessie looked to ground "I'll tell you but you have to promise not to laugh."

Jack nodded "I promise I won't tell anyone" 

Jessie shook his head "ya swear it"

Jack nodded "yes I swear it kid now you mind telling me what's going on?" 

Jessie sighed "I think I'm allergic to hanzo"

Jack had to try his best to hold back his laughter "and what makes you think that kid?"

Jessie looked to Jack "well I uh shook his hand and my face went bright red like a tomatoe and then my stomach felt weird like butterflies buried themselves into my stomach and began to fly around."

Jack couldn't help but laugh looking to Jessie "your not allergic to hanzo." 

Jessie shook his head looking at Jack passed "hey you promised." 

Jack shook his head "I'm sorry kid Jessie do you understand what a crush is?"

Jessie itched his chin thinking "as in someone you want to crush?"

Jack shook his head "no kid" he placed his hand on Jessie shoulder "I'm guessing no one taught you about feelings." 

Jessie shook his head "no so what is this crush"

Jack smiled "its when you like someone so much you can't but help not think of them every time you see them you can't help but smile and blush or feel pitter patter of your heart and as soon as your with them its almost as if your troubles fade away." 

Jessie raised his eyebrow "so like drugs?" 

Jack shook his head "yer some people could say its like drugs its a good drug at most but sometimes it can be a painful drug but its never boring." 

Jessie nodded " so like you and dad?" 

Jack nodded "yes." 

Jessie sighed "so how do these feelings leave?"

Jack shook his head "sadly they don't how about tonight me and your dad tell you story on how we became?" 

Jessie nodded "that would be cool"

Jack nodded "see you tonight kiddo" he ruffled Jessies hair before walking of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hope you enjoy this chapter thank you for leaving kudos I appreciate honestly i thought people would just read first chapter and think this story is shit I really appreciate it ❤❤❤ also I hope everyone is safe and for anyone else who's stuck in lock down I hope your all doing OK and remember we will beat virus and that your all strong so if your feeling down always say something I'm here to talk and help and one last thing are you all interested in a reyes and Jack pov on Jessie 🤨❤❤❤


End file.
